Emma Winchester, The Daughter of Dean
by tjnolen1
Summary: Alternate ending to the Supernatural season 7 episode Slice Girls and beyond that episode. What if Sam had not shot Emma. If you have not see the episode yet, you should probably watch it first.
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't let him hurt me!"

Dean looked at Emma, then to Sam as she turned around. Dean could tell that Sam would pull the trigger.

"Sam, don't," Dean yelled to him.

Sam lowered his gun.

"Come here Emma," Dean told his daughter.

She dropped her knife and ran into his arms. She cried into his shoulder as he comforted her, stroking her hair.

Dean looked at Sam, who looked very angry. He knew he was thinking about Amy, how he had killed her even though Sam had told him that the killings were over. But Dean had to kill Amy: what if her kid got sick again, she would start killing again.

But Emma hadn't killed anybody.

Emma stopped crying and looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you", she said as Sam put his gun away, "if they find out that I did not kill you they really will hunt me down, please you have to help me."

"Don't worry, you are coming with me and Sam," then he looked at Sam, "and no one is going to hurt you."

**A/N: the first chapter, I will try to get another 2 or 3 chapters done before the weekend is over.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had asked to talk to Dean in private, so Dean asked Emma to go wait in the car. As soon as she left the room, Sam started yelling at Dean, "What did you say to me dean, when I was the one who could not kill the monster."

"Do not call her that," Dean replied angrily.

"Look man, she is not yours, not really," Sam said as he calmed down a little.

"Actually, she is really mine, she just happens to be a half man, killing monster, but guess what, she did not kill me, and she won't. I trust her," Dean replied.

"You barely even know her," Sam yelled, getting angry again.

"She is my daughter, and I will protect her, from anything that tries to harm her."

"Oh yeah like you did with Ben, hmm look how well that turned out, you had to have Cass erase his and Lisa's memory," Sam knew he had just gone to far, but he didn't care.

Dean punched sam in the face hard enough to make him fall back on the bed, then he took out Bobby's flask and was just about to take a drink when it flew out of his hand. It shot toward the center of the room, nobody touching it, then started to pour alcohol on the floor. Sam and dean both looked as it finished pouring and set itself on the counter. Then the floor caught on fire. It was on fire for about 5 seconds then went out, the boys looked down on the floor and saw words burned into the ground that said: TAKE THE GIRL WITH YOU, PROTECT HER, SHE IS THE KEY TO DESTROYING ALL THE LEVIATHANS -B.

The brothers looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. Bobby was a ghost and he had just sent them a message.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fine, she can come," Sam said after they had read the message burned into the floor, "but, I was going to kill her so you would not have to, so, if she kills someone, I will not be the one to offer, you will have to kill her yourself."

"She won't kill anybody,Sam, and can you at least be nice to her since you agreed she could come with us," dean asked.

"Yes I will, but we probably need to go, she's probably scared, and the other amazons probably know that she did not kill you yet, and are probably looking for her," Sam replied.

Dean agreed and they walked to the car, Dean bringing his stuff and Emma's suitcase that she had brought with her. They got in the car and Dean could tell Emma had been crying.

"What's wrong", he asked her as he put her suitcase in next to her.

"You've changed your mind, haven't you, about letting me come", she asked as more tears streamed down her face.

"You are coming, me and Sam agreed on it after a little discussion," he said, trying to comfort her.

She sat up and hugged him, "Thank you so much, the amazons are probably on their way, we need to go," then she sat back down in the seat.

"Emma, we're going now, they won't find you", Sam told her from the passenger front seat.

He then smiled at her as Dean got in, he was going to try really hard to be nice to her. Dean started up the car and started driving. They were about 3 miles from the motel when Dean looked in the mirror to check on Emma, and as he was watching her he saw a bit of blood drip out of her nose and onto her shirt. she reached up and touched her nose, then pulled her hand away and looked really scared when she saw the blood.

"Are you okay, Emma", Dean asked her with sudden urgency.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have a headache".

Right after she said that she sat up and looked out the windshield.

"Look out", she screamed.

Dean looked out the window and saw a woman standing out in the middle of the road. Dean swerved so he did not hit her, and suddenly the car was airborne. It did a flip, then landed upside down with a bang.

Dean felt some blood on his forehead and looked at Sam, who was trying to get out of his seatbelt. Dean looked back at Emma, who was upside down, her eyes closed, and blood coming out of her nose and from an injury on her forehead.

"Emma", Dean yelled. "EMMA".


	4. Chapter 4

Emma moved just a little and opened her eyes, her hands going up to her head where it was bleeding. Sam cut his seatbelt with a knife then cut Dean down. Dean grabbed Sam's knife and kicked the window of the car shattering it, than crawled out and then got to Emma's window.

"Look away," he told her, she turned her head away from him as he kicked her window, shattering it.

"Ok, I want you to put your hands on the roof," she did as he said, "just like that, now I'm going to count to three and on three I'm going to cut your seatbelt, ok," he asked. She nodded as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"1...2...3," he cut the seatbelt and she fell, and he pulled her out. He then wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, you're going to be fine," he whispered. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, the woman he had almost hit in the road was running over to them.

"Is everyone alright," she asked as she came up to them. "Do I need to call an ambulance."

"No, we're fine," dean told her, "it's ok."

Emma tried to say something but suddenly grabbed her head in pain.

"She may have a concussion," the woman said as she reached down and grabbed dean's arm. "are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance," she asked.

Dean was about to say yes, but then he saw her wrist, a scar in the shape of the amazons insignia was unmistakable as he suddenly noticed just how much danger they were in. He saw Sam crawl out of the car and pull out his gun. He must already know she was an amazon. Dean thought they were saved until he saw another woman come up behind sam and hit him across the head. Sam fell down unconscious. Dean tried to stand up, but the amazon holding him threw him. He hit the ground about 100 yards away from the car and emma was there all alone. Both the amazons looked at her, disgusted.

"Lets kill the father, then the uncle," said the one who had thrown dean.

They both moved toward dean and he tried to back up from then, looking towards Emma, with the intentions of telling her to run, but he did not see her. Had another amazon grabbed her? Was Sam right and she was evil and had just betrayed them? He pushed aside that last thought, she would not betray us, he told himself. The amazons got closer and he closed his eyes waiting for the end. Then, he heard two gunshots. Had sam regained consciousness? As the amazons fell, he saw Emma, standing in the road with Sam's gun in her hand, crying. She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. Dean saw Sam stand up and look from her to the fallen amazons. Dean got up and ran to her. He got on the ground right next to her and hugged her, knowing how close he had come to losing her. Sam walked over and put his hand on emma's shoulder.

"Thanks, kid," he told her as he sank to the ground next to them. "So, we no longer have a car..."

"Yes we do," dean replied to him, a sudden smile creeping to his face. Emma and Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Emma, how would you like to meet my other baby," he asked. Sam suddenly got a smile on his face too. Because he knew that dean was talking about the Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Dean and Emma bought a train ticket to a small town in Iowa where they had hidden the Impala. Sam and Dean were forced to hide the car because the Leviathans and the FBI were looking for them. Now, the FBI thinks they are dead again and they had not heard anything about the Leviathans except Bobby's message in weeks. They got to the abandoned cabin in the woods that Bobby had stayed in after his house burned down. There the Impala was, sitting right in front of it. Dean had the biggest smile on his face as he got out his keys, opened the door, and got in the driver's seat, then he yelled to the others.

"Come on,get in."

Sam and Emma got in the car as Dean started it up. The engine purred as Dean laughed put his hands on the steering wheel.

"I will never leave you again I swear," he said as he started to drive.

"So, where are we going now," Emma asked her father.

"I'm not exactly sure, do you guys want to turn around and spend the night in Bobby's cabin," Dean asked his brother and daughter.

"Yeah, I'm ok with that," Sam replied. "Emma how about you."

"I think that would be perfect, I'm really tired." she told her uncle.

So Dean turned the car around and headed back to Bobby's. As they pulled into the driveway, they all got out and went inside. They were all tired. Dean and Sam offered to take the two couches, and Emma could have the bed. She said one of them could have it, and Sam could tell she was hoping he would accept her offer so that she could possibly spend some alone time with Dean.

"Ok, then I will take the bed, and you can have one of the couches," Sam told her.

"Sounds great," she replied. "Which couch do you want," she asked her dad.

"I don't care, you decide which one you want and I will take the other."

She laid down on one of the couches and Dean laid down on the other one.

"Good night guys," Sam said as he walked towards the bedroom, but neither one of them heard him, they were already fast asleep.

"Please don't let him hurt me," Emma cried as she looked at her dad with pleading eyes, then turned back to Sam with her eyes full of fear. Dean looked at her then at Sam, who made eye contact with him and then looked Emma right in the eyes and shot her in the chest.

Dean sat up on the couch covered in sweat. He looked to the other couch and saw Emma sleeping soundly. It had just been a bad dream. He needed to take a walk. So he got up, quietly opened the door and stepped outside. He shut the door back as quietly as he could, and started walking. He walked to the back of the woods behind the cabin and could see the street from where he was. He had calmed down now and was about to head back to the cabin when he heard thunder. He looked up, but there was not a single cloud in the sky. He then saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw the figure of a man standing in the shadows.

"Hello," Dean called to the man. The man did not answer him. There was suddenly a breeze and the man's coat was blowing in the wind as he took a step forward. The man walked forward untill the light of the moon shined on his face. Dean gasped and suddenly thought he was still dreaming, but he knew he wasn't and knew the man in front of him was actually there.

"Cass."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello dean," Castiel said as he walked closer to him.

"How are you alive Cass," Dean replied.

"God brought me back," Cass said with a smile. "But you know him as Chuck."

"Chuck, the prophet Chuck," Dean asked.

"Yes, he was not gone all that time that we needed him he was helping us."

"Well, Cass, I'm glad you are back and all, but why are you here?"

"To warn you."

"Of what, Cass, warn me of what?"

"Not everything is as it seems, Dean."

Emma woke up and looked at the couch next to hers to discover that her father was gone. She looked around the room looking for him, but he was not there. The bathroom light was off, and the door was open. She quietly opened the door to the bedroom that Sam was sleeping in, but Dean was not there either. He was nowhere in the house. She started to panic, what if she had already lost her father. She could not bear the thought of it. Sure, three nights ago, she was going to kill him, but that was because she thought that was what she had to do. But then he had told Sam not to kill her and she realised that they were hunters - it was their job to kill her, but they didn't, so maybe she did not have to be like her kind and kill her father. But now it looked like she had lost him. She decided to go look outside. She opened the door to the cabin and stepped outside, closing it behind her. She walked out a little ways into the woods when she heard voices.

"What do you mean not everything is as it seems," Dean asked Cass, raising his voice a little.

"Shhhh... there is someone... no something out there," Cass told Dean as he started walking forward. "Stay here."

Dean stayed where he was, thinking about Cass being back and all that he had told him. Is Chuck really God, he thought to himself. What did he mean by 'not everything is as it seems', and what had he sensed in the woods? All these thoughts were cleared as he got the answer to his last question when he heard Emma scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam awoke to the sound of screaming. He thought it may have been Dean at first, but then he noticed it was a girl's voice. He suddenly jumped up, thinking the amazons were after Emma again. He threw open the door to his room, grabbing his gun as he ran outside. He did not have to run far until he saw what he was looking for. There was Emma, with a man's arms around her neck, choking her. He ran towards the man, his gun raised.

...

Emma had been looking for her dad when she saw a man coming towards her.

"Dad," she asked, her voice cracking as she saw that it was not her father. The man walked closer to her.

"Who are you," she asked, "where is my dad."

"I do not know who your father is, but you are a Amazon, and I must kill you," Cass replied with an icy tone.

Emma screamed when he said this and then he wrapped his arms around her neck. She could not breathe. She started to panic, tried to scream one more time, but the sound would not come out. This is it, she thought, I'm going to die. Then she saw a sight that made hope flood through her. Her uncle, running towards her and the man with his gun raised. Then she blacked out.

...

Dean arrived at the scene just as Sam got there.

"Cass, is that you," Sam asked with a lot of surprise in his voice.

"Let her go, Cass," Dean said threateningly.

"Why do you want me to let her go, she is an Amazon, a monster," Cass replied with confusion.

"She is my daughter Cass," Dean replied

Castiel dropped Emma to the ground then turned to Dean. Dean could not tell if Emma was breathing or not. Sam knelt beside her and put his hand on her throat.

"Your daughter, Dean you fathered an Amazon? I thought you were smarter than this, and even if you did not know her mother was an Amazon, when you found out you should have killed her."

"She is my daughter, and you are not going to hurt her, we were told that she needed to be protected, because she was the only one who could stop all the Leviathans, you know, the guys that are wreaking havoc because of you."

"I have made mistakes, but I am going to try to fix them," he replied, calmer than the last time he spoke, "but if what you say is true and she is the only one able to stop all the Leviathans, than she is in more trouble than you realise."

"What do you mean," Sam asked as he got up from beside Emma, he nodded to Dean, letting him know that she was alive.

"The Leviathans will hunt her down, and probably the Amazons, demons, angels, and just about every other supernatural creature will try to get her, and kill her, because the Leviathans want to kill the entire human race, and all supernatural entities want to help them. The Leviathans are making an army, and I did not know why until now, but now I know that Dick Roman is building the army to look for her, your daughter, Dean, stopping all the leviathans is going to be an even more troubling task than you realise, and protecting her is going to be the hardest thing you have ever had to deal with."


	8. Chapter 8

"If you are going to attempt to protect her, then you will need your rest," Cass said, "We will talk tomorrow morning." He nods to Dean, then to Sam, then looks at Emma, and vanishes.

"How is Cass back, the Leviathans tore his body apart," Sam asked.

"He said God brought him back, and he also said that we already know Him, he said that God is Chuck."

"Chuck as in... the prophet Chuck," Sam asked.

"Yes as in the prophet Chuck. Can you help me carry Emma inside," Dean replied.

Sam agreed as Dean picked up Emma and Sam ran to the door to open it for them. Dean walked in and gingerly set Emma on the couch, covering her with a blanket. Then he laid on the other couch as Sam walked over to the door to his room. He paused at the doorway and looked at Dean.

"I miss the days when we were looking for dad and killing small time monsters like a Wendigo."

"Me too, Sammy me too," Dean replied. Then he looked over at Emma and smiled. "But I also don't miss it, because now I have more reasons to live."

"Good night, Dean," Sam said as he entered the bedroom.

Dean was just about to go to sleep when he heard a cough. He looked over to see Emma sit up, rubbing her neck where Cass had choked her. She looked around the room starting to panic, but then she saw her father on the other couch looking at her.

"What happened," she asked, "Who was that man?

"He is an angel named Castiel, he is... an old friend of mine. He did not know you were my daughter, but when I told him, he agreed to help protect you."

He left out the part about all supernatural entities wanting to kill her, he did want to scare her.

"I thought I was going to die," she told him as she laid her head on the pillow on the far side of the couch.

"I told you that I would not let anything hurt you," he replied, but she did not hear him, she had fallen asleep.

Dean decided he should get some sleep too, so he laid his head back and almost fell asleep, when he heard another cough.

"Emma are you sure you are ok, that's the second time you've coughed," he asked as he sat up.

He soon discovered that it was not Emma's cough he had heard the second time, but that of the man with a glass pouring whiskey into it. A man who Dean hated.

"You might want to be quiet, Dean. You don't want to wake your daughter," the man said as he took a drink from the glass.

The man standing in front of Dean was the demon he wanted to kill most Crowley.

**So, hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think about Crowley resurfacing, and if you think he will try to kill Emma or protect her. Also, I still need names for the Amazons. If you remember the scene in the episode where they burned the insignia on her arm, I mainly need the names for the other girls in the room with her, so give me ideas. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Crowley," Dean said menacingly as he grabbed his gun, "get out of here before I kill you."

"Fine, throw out your guest, and to think I actually came here to offer you help in protecting your chid," Crowley replied as he headed to the door.

Dean watched him with eyes full of hate, taking in what he had just said. Crowley reached the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait," Dean said groaning, rubbing his hand across his face, "How can you help us, and why would you want to?"

"I can make sure no demons will try to harm her, and that they will help you in any way they can, and the reason is because I hate the leviathans just as much as you. Dick Roman is a... well, lets just say his name fits him perfectly."

"How do I know you are not lying," Dean replied unconvinced.

"Because, when I was working with Raphael, I got him to do a few things for me. I have brought you gifts Dean, from heaven and hell."

"What gifts," Dean asked not knowing if he wanted any gifts from heaven or hell.

"Come on in," Crowley said just loud enough to make Emma on the couch stir. Dean did not know how to react, but she just rolled over and remained asleep.

Dean heard the door open and he quickly raised his gun, looking for whatever had just walked in.

"Put that thing down, Dean, you know you are not going to shoot any of us," said a voice Dean thought he would never hear again. The voice came from Ellen.

Then more people came in, all people who made Dean want to start crying. Jo, Ash, Rufus, Pamela, Victor Henrickson, Gwen and Christian Campbell. Dean grabbed ahold of the counter to keep from falling down, but then raised his gun at the next person who walked in.

"Please don't shoot me, I only want to help," said Bela Talbot.

Dean lowered his gun when she said this, right before she had died she helped him by telling him which demon held his contract, so he decided he would let her live. Then, two more people walked into the cabin, holding hands and smiling. Dean broke down into tears at the sight of these two people he cared for so much.

Mary and John Winchester.

**Tell me what you think, do you think Crowley's intentions are good, or do you think he will betray the brothers and Emma, and what do you think of all these "gifts" Crowley has brought Dean? Review please. I will update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was two days after Dean had talked to Cass and Crowley. The people who Crowley had brought back were helping find Dick Roman and were all staying at Bobby's cabin. Dean, Sam and Emma were in a small town in Utah, just finishing checking out a lead. They were stopped now, in the same town. Emma was lying down in the back seat of the Impala, Sam was sitting on the edge of the car, looking at a newspaper, and Dean was standing next to a phone booth. The phone rang, and Dean reaches for it.

"Hello," Dean said then listened to the reply on the other end, rolling his eyes. "I am the egg man." He looked over at Sam who was smiling. "Seriously Frank, pay phones, I mean come on, I'm getting the clap off this thing just touching it." He listened to Frank's reply once more, then asked "Red Savage, really." Frank said something more. "Yeah I know, Big Mouths are everywhere," Dean said sighing. Frank asks him a question and Dean came back with "Well since you asked, some actual intel on the Dick Roman guy would be nice." Frank tells him he will keep looking. "Fine, alright, yeah good looking out," then he hangs up. he gets out of the booth and starts walking to Sam. "I hope you find something quick, this whole protocol de' jour things really creeping my cheese.

"So, we got dick on Dick", Sam asks.

"That's a vivid way of putting it," Dean said, giving Sam a weird look. "Do we have anything on the Wonder Women"

"No, and there probably won't be. I think they are definitely gone. But, I might have found something in Kansas."

All right, well let's do it, but a few simple rules ok," he looked in the car at the sleeping Emma. "No babies, heck, no baby mama's, no bars, no booze, just, no hot chicks of any kind."

Wait, wait wait, did you just say," Sam began to ask.

"Hey, I love her, because she is my daughter, but I don't want it to happen again," then Dean and Sam got in the car and headed to Kansas. Emma awoke about half way to their destination.

"Where are going," She asked.

"We're going to Kansas, there is something we need to check out there," Dean told her.

A few hours later, they were at the little town in Kansas where they thought there might be a job. They went to the coroner, leaving Emma in the car. They did the formalities, showing the badges, the works. Then the coroner led them to a room, pulled out a metal table with a body under a sheet on top of it. The coroner pulled it back to show the victim, Sam and Dean noticed what looked like hickeys on his body.

"Woah, those are not the fun kind of hickeys," Dean said looking away for a second.

"Are you saying an octopus did this," Sam asked the coroner.

"Not just any octopus, based on welp diameter, Enteroctopus dofleini," He told them.

"And for us who skipped the Enteroctopus class," Dean asked.

"Giant Pacific Octopus."

The brothers stared at him like he was crazy, then Dean spoke again, "How giant we talking here, doc."

"Approximately 30 feet," he said in all seriousness. Dean looked at sam then back at the body. Sam chuckled then said, "Aren't giant octopi rare around here."

"Yet here we are," the coroner said looking down at the body and shaking his head.

"So, what happens, guy comes home, cracks a beer, and gets suckered to death," Dean asked starting to wonder what they were dealing with.

"Obviously this was a freak fetish attack, someone created those hickey marks, then bled the man out," the coroner told them as he turned the head to show them a hole on his neck. It looked like a vampire bite to Dean. They told the coroner that was all the needed and walked out.

"Did that bite look a little vampy to you," Dean asked Sam as they left.

"Yeah, no question," he replied.

"So, what are we looking for, Octovamp, Vamptopus," Dean asked.

"That's crazy even for us," Sam replied giving Dean a skeptical look.

"It does push on, though, let's go chat up the widow." Then they both walked out. As they got in the car Emma sat up, asking "Is everything all right."

"Well, there is definitely something going on here, I just don't know what," Dean replied, "but one thing is certain Emma, if you want it to be, this will be your first hunt."

Emma smiled at the thought.

**Some of you may know what I am going to do with the next couple of chapters now, I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews and this was going to be one long huge chapter, but i still need the names of the other teen girls that were initiation with Emma. So please review and give me suggestions, it would mean a lot.**


	11. Chapter 11

Later that day...

Emma was actually enjoying her first hunt, which she thought was funny considering her dad and uncle hunted things like her. She had to stay in the car when they talked to the widow, but she did go with them to this place called Plucky Pennywhistle's Magic Menagerie. Dean had left her and Sam and went to explore and talk to people about the birthday party that the victim's son had there the same night the man died. Emma stayed with Sam, it surprised her how scared he looked every time he saw one of the clowns. Sam started talking to people as well. Emma turned her head and saw her father playing skeet ball. She shook her head and walked on. Sam told her to go sit at a table in the corner so he could go interrogate the manager. He kept interrogating the employees until Emma saw one dressed al a lion run out of the room, Sam close behind. Dean started running after him too.

Emma stood up to follow them, but Dean yelled back to her, "Emma , stay there," then he continued running. Emma sat down in her chair until they came back. They told her that they had learned about a secret basement in the building, and they were going to go check it out. Dean suddenly gave a kid who was talking to his mother a look. The kid said something to his mom and they left. Dean quickly walked over to the table the boy was sitting at. Sam and Dean start to talk about the boy's place mat, which was missing. They had already learned that all the deaths were happening at Plucky's, and that the things that killed the victims was the drawings on the place mats. Sam said he would tail the mom and the kid just in case, and that Emma would come with him, and Dean would check the basement. Sam and Emma got in the car and started following the kid and his mom. They followed them to a house and watched them go in. Sam got out of the car, then Emma got out and looked at him, about to ask what they should do when Sam takes a step forward and comes face to face with a clown. The clown laughs and Sam starts running. Emma runs behind him, and she can hear the clown running behind her. Her and Sam crouch next to a car. Emma hears Sam muttering something about it not being able to hurt him. Sam looks up over the car and Emma hears the clown laugh. Sam grabs Emma's hand and runs. They run up to a door and Sam kicks it in. They get inside and Sam barricades the door. The door suddenly opens and the clown steps in. Sam turns around and sees another clown running towards him and Emma. The clown behind them grabs Emma's arm. She hits him in the face and he throws her across the room, where she hits a wall and slides down. She tries to get back up, but falls back down. She watches as the clowns hit Sam numerous times. She starts to crawl over to try to help him. She reaches him and both the clowns scream. Sam quickly wraps his arms around Emma, trying to protect her. The clowns run at them, their weapons raised. Just before they hit Sam and Emma, they explode into glitter. Sam and Emma are covered in glitter as they lean onto a car and breathe heavily.

"Seriously," Emma said looking at Sam, "clowns, you and my dad fight all of these monsters and you are afraid of clowns."

He looks at her and replies, "I'm surprised you're not afraid of them now, considering what just happened."

Emma laughs as Sam helps her up and back to the car. They get in, Sam in the front seat and Emma in the back.

"So, Emma, how was your first hunt," Sam asks as he looks in the rearview mirror, but she was already asleep.

Sam drove back to Plucky's and picked up Dean and they drove off into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**3 days later...**

Dean woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Him, Emma, and Sam were in a hotel room 4 miles away from the town they were in 3 days ago. Dean reaches for his phone, picks it up and answers it.

"Hello," he said, hoping that this was important.

"Dean, it's Bela, we have some information you boys may want."

"What information," Dean asked in a hopeful tone as he sat up in bed.

"Well, we have not heard anything on Dick Roman, but as we were researching him, we noticed that in every picture of him since the Leviathan entered his body, there has been a man standing next to him, and we have figured out where that man is going to be in 2 days time. If we find him, he might be able to tell us where Dick Roman is."

"Where is he going to be," Dean asked as he walked over to Sam's bed and woke him up.

"Chicago," she replied.

"Thanks, Bela," Dean said as he hung up. He told Sam what Bela had told him, and a smile slowly formed on Sam's lips. They both woke Emma, who was still a little sore from her fight with the clowns. They told her about the phone call and they all got into the Impala and started the drive to Chicago.

**The next day...**

They arrived in chicago and were surprised to see Castiel, Crowley, and most of the revived people there. Victor Henrickson and the Campbell's were not present. Dean asked where they were and Jo told him that they were getting hotel rooms, then smiled at him. They all got into separate cars then drove to the hotel where they all went to separate rooms. They all gathered in Dean's room later that night to go over the plan. Once they were done, Dean stood up, grabbed his gun and said, "Let's do this."


	13. Chapter 13

The Next Day...

Dean and the rest of the team were all in chicago where they knew Dick Roman's right hand man would be. It was a conference with hundreds of spectators already there, some inside and some outside watching the conference on jumbo screens. Dean wished he could just walk up to the guy and abduct him, but he couldn't, not with so many people around. So the team was separated inside and had given them all little microphones to put in their ears so they could communicate with each other. Dean was inside, closest to the stage of the group. He looked at his watch once as the conference started, then started walking. He walked over to the side of the stage and behind it. He saw a door marked: Authorised personal Only. He pushed the door open and walked in. A security guard ran up to him pulling out his gun and telling Dean to freeze. Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his FBI badge. The man lowered his gun and let Dean through. Dean walked further in, then saw the control room. He stepped into it and shut the door. He walked over to the controls and looked at them all. He found the one he was looking for. It was a red button with a label over it that said B-1 on it. He pressed the button and the red light switched to green. Then he spoke into the microphone and said. "Sam, your turn," then walked out of the room.

Sam stood beside a door with a metal plate in the center with B-1 engraved into it. He was watching the conference when he heard Dean's voice in his ear tell him it was his turn. He looked over at the electronic lock on the door as it changed from red to green, then stepped through. He walked into a small room that led into a larger room. A sign above the larger room read: Water Containment Control System. He walked through the door and looked around. He saw a valve that also had a sign that read: Water Release Pump. He turned it until he heard the water start rushing. He smiled, and then spoke into his microphone. "Emma, you're up." Then he rejoined the crowd outside.

Emma was standing by a huge metal tube when she heard Sam's voice in her ear. She quickly looked around, when she saw that there was nobody near her, she grabbed one of the bolts on the tube and twisted it until it came loose. She did the same thing with the other 4 bolts and she saw water start to pour out of the tube. She started walking away. "I'm done," she said into her microphone. She noticed a girl about 16 years old not to far from her. The girl looked familiar to Emma, but she could not place why. She heard her father's voice in her ear to come on back to the crowd, but she could not take her eyes off the girl. She started searching through her memories to see where she had seen her before. Then she saw another girl step out from behind a dumpster. This girl looked familiar too. When 2 more girls stepped out from their hiding places, it dawned on her. She turned around, about to run, when she noticed another girl, directly behind her.

"Your mother told us to track you down and bring you back to the tribe," the girl said, grabbing Emma's arm. Emma saw one of the others pull out a black hood and walk towards her.

"Dad," she screamed as loud as she could as the hood was put over her head and everything went dark.

Dean heard Emma's scream and ran towards the sound of it. He also heard popping sounds all around him and knew that the tubes that the water ran through was about to burst. He continued to run in the direction the scream had come from. He saw the tube that she had unscrewed and looked around. He saw something on the ground to his left. He ran over to it and picked it up. It was Emma's jacket that she had been wearing.

Sam heard Emma scream and ran towards where he thought the sound was coming from. He heard the tubes break and heard the water as it poured out, heard the people's screams. but none of that mattered. He had to find out what made Emma scream. He saw the tube that Emma had unscrewed and looked around. He saw Dean bending down picking up Emma's jacket.

Dean heard Sam walk up, looked up at him then back down at the jacket. He started looking around frantically. Sam heard Jo in his ear saying they had got him and asked where Sam and Dean were. Sam didn't even bother replying. Dean did not hear Jo at all, because he was looking around. But, he saw no cars. He saw no people. He saw no Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma woke up in a dark warehouse. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light. She noticed only one door, and she tried to stand up. She suddenly noticed that she was tied to a chair. She saw the girls who had grabbed her, walking towards her. The one closest to her, Gabriella, she thought was her name. She walked up to Emma as the others stayed back.

"Where are they," Gabriella asked her.

"Who are they," Emma replied, but she already knew the answer.

Gabriella punched her in the face. Emma tasted blood and spit it out.

"Don't play dumb, Emma," Gabriella said.

"We went our separate ways about a week ago," Emma told her, trying to sound convincing.

"Stop lying to me," Gabriella screamed at Emma. She punched her again, this time much harder.

Dean and Sam drove back to the hotel in silence. When they got there they walked up to the room where the others were. They walked in and saw him tied to a chair, unconscious.

"Where's Emma," John asked them.

Sam filled them in as Dean started packing a duffel bag full of clothes and weapons.

"I'm going to go get her, they could not have gotten far yet," Dean told the others. "Find out if you can get any information out of him."

Dean walked out of the hotel room and heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Sam walking behind him. Dean stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm coming with you," Sam told him.

"No, you stay here and help them interrogate Dick's right hand man," Dean replied and started walking again. Sam did not follow this time.

Dean walked outside and got in the Impala and started driving. He had no idea where to start, but he would turn the world upside down to find Emma.

Emma spit more blood out of her mouth. She had been being beaten senseless for the last hour. She was not going to tell Gabriella anything. The others had left and now it was just the two of them in the warehouse.

"I am going to ask you one more time, where are they," Gabriella screamed.

"Thank goodness it's the last time, because I am not going to tell you anything," Emma replied through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Gabriella told her. She hit Emma again, this time it was the hardest she had hit her yet. Emma's vision blurred then she blacked out.

Dean had been driving almost an hour, just thinking of where to start when Castiel appeared in the seat next to him.

"Where are you going, Dean," He asked.

"I'm going to go save her, no matter what it takes," Dean replied.

"I am going to help you find her, I promise," Castiel told him.

"Thank you," Dean said as he looked over at him.

"You do know there is someone else in your car right," Castiel asked.

"What," Dean asked him.

Castiel looks in the back and pulls up a blanket as Dean looked back. Castiel pulls the blanket all the way back until they see a figure.

You got to be kidding me, thought Dean.

"Bela," he spoke aloud, shaking his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Christy did not like seeing Emma getting interrogated by Gabriella. Even if Emma had betrayed them, she was still a part of the tribe. That is why she decided to leave. She turned towards the door and to her surprise, so did the other girls in the room, all except Gabriella. She walked outside and saw a man walking towards the warehouse. She did not pay him any attention, but he looked familiar. She saw him pull out a knife and stab Breanna, the girl closest to him. Christy gasped and then saw him stab Claire and Carlee, killing them both. That was when she remembered where she recognized him from. He was Crowley, the demon the tribe had told them was working with the Winchester brothers. He came towards her and raised the knife, then plunged it into her heart.

...

Crowley pulled the knife out of the last Amazon that he had killed. He had heard that Emma had been kidnapped, and he was not going to let anything happen to the girl who could kill all the Leviathans somehow. He opened the door to the warehouse and saw Emma, unconscious, tied to a chair, and a girl standing above her, looking at her.

"Back so soon," the girl asked, not looking up.

"Have I been here already," He asked as he walked towards her.

She turned to him, looking alarmed, but then a smile formed on her lips.

"I was expecting her father, but I took precautions just in case it was you or the angel," she spoke calmly.

"What kind of precautions," Crowley asked as he continued to walk towards her, but then he stopped as if he had hit an invisible wall. He looked up and smiled. "Devil's Trap," he looked at her, with something like approval in his eyes. "You may be smarter than you look."

...

"I am going to help you find Emma," Bela told Dean.

"No you are not," Dean replied with an icy tone. "We are going to drop you off and you are going back to the hotel with the others."

"How many times did I track you and Sam down," she asked.

Dean thought about this, then turned back to the road, not saying anything.

"Cass," he said finally, "you two can track them down, and then I am going to kill them all."

...

Sam was alone in the room with the Leviathan. He had asked the others to leave for just a little while.

"Where is Dick Roman," he asked the Leviathan.

"I don't know," he replied with fear in his voice.

Sam grabbed some of the cleaner he had been using to interrogate him ans threw more of it on his face. He heard the burning of his flesh and could see the marks it had left.

"Please stop," the man yelled, "I will tell you everything I know.

Sam sat down in a chair and looked at him.

"Talk," Sam said as he held the cleaner.

"I do not know where he is, but I know how you can find him. Look in my coat pocket on the left."

Sam grabbed the man's coat and checked the pocket. He pulled out a small flash drive.

"What is this," He asked.

"That is part of a puzzle that will help you find Mr. Roman. There are six other flash drives, each held by a different Leviathan, all around the U.S... I do not know who they are, all I know is that they are usually with him at press meetings and other public appearances. If you find them, get their flash drives, download them all to a computer, and decipher the code, you will know exactly where he is."

Sam took in all the man had just said, then decided this was going to be harder than he thought. Now they have to find six Leviathans that could be anywhere in America, decipher a code, then find Dick Roman. It was a suicide mission that he did not believe they could do.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean drove up to the place where he knew Emma was kidnapped. Bela was the first to get out of the car. Dean and Cass opened their doors and stepped out. Bela was walking around looking at the ground, and the surroundings of the lot. She knelt next to something as Dean walked over, it was a footprint.

"Was she wearing boots," Bela asked as she looked up at him.

"No, why," Dean replied as he knelt beside her. Cass walked up behind them.

"These are boot tracks," She said, looking at him, "whoever took her was wearing boots."

"I just hope it does not take long to find her," Dean whispered with a sigh.

"I don't think it will take long at all," Cass said behind them. They looked up and saw him looking over at a building. They saw a man stab a teenage girl and then walk into a warehouse.

"Crowley," Dean muttered to himself.

….

Sam told the others what he had learned and their expressions just got more and more grim. They came up with a plan. They would split up and find the six Leviathan, decipher the code, and kill Dick Roman. They got ready to leave, but John, Mary, Ellen, and Jo stayed behind. They told him that they hoped Dean found Emma and that they would all be safe. Then they were gone, and Sam was all alone.

….

Crowley stood in the devil's trap just staring at the girl that had tricked him.

"So," he asked, "how did you know I was working with the Winchesters?"

"That was my doing," said a voice from the far side of the warehouse.

Crowley watched as a figure stepped out from the shadows and into the light. He recognized him as one of his most trusted demons, his second in command.

"What are you doing here," Crowley asked him. "I told all of the demons that the Winchesters were off limits and that there would be no working to hurt them in any way."

"You are not in control anymore. They are hunters, and we kill hunters, and Dick Roman had a better offer than you, so now you will die, then the girl, then the Winchesters."

….

Dean, Bela, and Cass walked towards the warehouse, looking around for Leviathans or Amazons. Dean grabbed the handle to the door, but before he pulled it open, a hand grabbed his and pulled him back. He spun around and saw Meg standing there with one finger to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. She started walking to the side of the warehouse and the others followed. She turned and spoke for the first time.

"You don't want to go that way; Crowley just got backstabbed by his second in command, and there is an easier and safer way to get in." She then looked at Cass. "I thought you were dead."

"It's a long story," He replied.

She led them to the back to another door, and then spoke to Dean.

"Get in there, kill the Leviathan and the demon, save your daughter, and get Crowley and get out of there. If any other demons find out I'm helping you they will kill me, so I can't stay." She then handed something to Dean. "Give that to Sam when you see him, he will explain what it is."

Dean looked at what she had given him, it was a small flash drive, and he looked back at her with a puzzled expression as she did something he was not expecting. She grabbed Cass and kissed him. When they broke apart she said "good luck," then she ran off. Dean was unsure of what to say, so he grabbed the door and pulled it open.

….

Gabriella turned toward a sound towards the back of the warehouse.

"Did you hear something," she asked.

"No, you are being paranoid," replied the demon.

Crowley kept looking up at the Devil's trap and could see it start to crack.

Dean suddenly ran in and stabbed Gabriella in the chest, she fell to the ground dead. The ceiling above Crowley tore apart and he dove at his second in command, but stopped when he saw something step out of the shadows. Dean turned around ready to kill the demon as Bela and Cass ran in. They all stopped walking when they saw it, a hellhound, It looked like a mix between a Great Dane, a mastiff, and a Pit-Bull, but four times as big. The demon smiled as he looked at all of them. He looked at the hellhound and said, "Sick 'em boy." Crowley jumped back towards Emma and cut all of the ropes holding her to the chair, she fell forward, still unconscious as Dean caught her.

"Get her out of here," Crowley told him, "and protect her."

"Thank you," Dean told him.

"No sappy stuff, now go," Crowley said as he ran towards the demon. He cut the demon's throat, killing him. Then he turned towards the hellhound, it growled at him, then took off running towards Dean, Cass, Bela, and Emma. Crowley ran after it and tackled it to the ground. Dean and the others reached the door and Cass and Bela ran out. Dean, holding Emma turned back and looked at the fight. The last thing he saw before running out the door was Crowley being torn apart by the hellhound.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean, Bela, Cass, and Emma rode in the Impala in silence. Crowley had sacrificed himself to save them. Now, once again, they had to worry about demons on top of all their other problems. They were nearing the hotel when they saw a woman in the middle of the road. Dean stopped the car as she walked towards them. As she neared, Dean noticed that it was Meg.

"Can I get a ride," she asked him.

Dean was about to just drive off, but then he remembered that she saved them, so he let her in. She sat beside Cass who was sitting next to Bela. Emma was sitting next to Dean, looking back at Meg. Meg reached out her hand to her.

"You must be Emma, it is very nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

Emma reached out her hand and shook Meg's hand. Then she looked at Dean.

"The demon said something to the Amazon who was trying to get information out of me. He said that I am capable of destroying all of the Leviathans. How is that possible? I am just one Amazon," she wanted answers.

"I don't know. We knew that you supposedly would be able to kill all of the Leviathans because Bobby told us, but we don't know how," he answered.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me. Is that why you decided not to kill me? Is that why you and Sam brought me along? Am I just a way for you to solve your Leviathan problem?"

"No to each of your questions, we decided to bring you along because you are my daughter. You are a Winchester, and Winchesters stay together."

They pulled up to the hotel and all got out of the car. They walked to the room that the group was using. Dean unlocked the door and opened it. Sam was sitting on a bed and the rest of the room was empty. Sam told Dean about what they had learned and where the others had gone. Dean walked forward and handed the flash drive that Meg had given him. They now had 2 of the flash drives, and only needed 5 more. They were all exhausted so they decided that they needed their rest and settled into the hotel room. Emma took one bed, Bela on the other. The others slept on chairs around the room. Sam, Bela, Emma, and Meg had all fallen asleep. Cass was sitting in a chair, trying to fall asleep. Dean was not ready to sleep just yet. He heard a noise and looked over at the chair where Meg was sleeping. She was shivering. Dean watched as Cass stood up, took off his trench coat, and covered her with it. Dean looked over at Emma, wondering if she was cold. He stood up, took off his jacket, and covered her with it. He looked over at Bela and saw her tossing and turning. She suddenly sat up in the bed, looking around frantically. She saw Dean and stood up, walking to the bathroom, motioning for him to follow her. He followed her to the bathroom and shut the door.

"We have major problems," she told him. He gave her a confused look.

"I was dreaming about my time in hell, but then it changed. I saw Dick Roman, standing in a field with 5 Leviathan. They were all chanting some sort of incantation, and then the ground opened up. A man who has haunted my dreams ever since I got out of hell. The man was Alastair, but he wasn't alone."

Dean's face had already turned pale as he asked who was with him.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Adam. Your brother."


	18. sneak peek of coming events

A/N: To explain the breaks this story has been taking, I was going to keep it like the show and the chapter before this one be sort of like a season finale, but I decided against that idea and I am going to get a couple chapters out there in the next couple of days. Now that is summer I should be able to finish up this story and start working on the sequel. As a bonus I will give you a little insight of what's to come in this story and the next one. There will be a whole lot more monsters, powerful enemies, and lots of twists(maybe even a double-cross or two), and a lot more familiar faces. I will also be developing Dean's and Emma's relationship more. Soon, I will probably write a sneak peek of the next story involving Emma. Right now I am planning this to be a 4-5 story series. (That is subject to change if they become really popular or are not popular at all.) So, if you know any supernatural fans on fan fiction, let them know about my story and tell them to check it out. DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON 7 FINALE!

On a side note, I think I am going to be working on a story about Dean's and Castiel's time in purgatory. I think it would be fun to do. Also, if you like this story, I am getting together with some friends and people from the city we live in and make it into a movie. It might take some time but when we finish it, it will be on youtube and I will post a link to it as a new chapter on which ever Emma story I happen to be writing at that time. The newest chapter of this story should be published tomorrow. I want to thank you for your continued support.

-TJ

Next on Emma Winchester, Daughter Of Dean:

Adam returns, but is it Adam, or Michael? Alastair adds to the mix, siding with Dick Roman and trying to kill Emma. An old codger returns from the grave to help in the Leviathan fight. Emma and Dean start to really work together and rely on each other as they find out how Emma can kill all the Leviathans. But do they want to make the sacrifice it calls for. Ruby returns, but which side is she on, can she be trusted? The Winchesters and their allies prepare for all out war, but will they be able to handle it when there is a double-cross that threatens to tear them all apart. Azazel also returns, telling the boys that he wants all the Leviathans dead, but the brothers are not eager to trust him. Dick is starting to worry the brothers might actually stop him so he takes two hostages: Lisa and Ben. Will they be able to be saved? Alliances are chosen and bonds are shattered as each side prepares for the final confrontation.


	19. Chapter 18

Adam woke up from a deep sleep. He was in a hotel room, laying on the bed. The last three weeks had been a blur to him. He had been pulled out of the cage, had escaped from Alastair and Dick, and he had Michael's voice in his head. He had been looking for Sam and Dean ever since he got away. He still had found no leads to where they might be. He wondered what they were doing right now.

...

Dean, Sam, Emma, Bela, Cass, and Meg were in a hotel room in a small city in Kansas. For the last three weeks they had been tracking the Leviathans that were closest to Dick Roman, while also looking for Alastair and Adam. They had already found three more of the flash drives that the leviathans possessed and disposed of their owners. That meant that there were only two more to find until they found out the Leviathans plan, and Dick's location. The rest of the team was dispatched all over the country, trying to find the remaining two Leviathan. Emma had been looking through all of Bobby's old books to see if she could find about how she was supposed to be able to kill of the Leviathan.

"Did you find anything," Dean asked Emma as he walked up and sat next to her on the bed she was sitting on.

"Nothing yet, but this whole book I'm reading right now is all about Amazon prophesies, so hopefully it will be in here," She replied. Then she looked at Dean with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked her.

"Can I tell you something," she asked him.

Dean nodded as she continued.

"I don't know if I'm ready for whatever I have to do. I'm scared, and I don't know if I will be able to do what everyone needs me to do. I also think the other Amazons are coming for me. I have seen my mother about four or five times in the past couple of weeks."

Dean looked shocked by the last things she had said, but then he regained his composure and tried to console her.

"I will not let anyone take you away again, I swear, and about you not being ready, I think you have it inside you to do whatever you need to," He said as she hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear as they got up to go join the others in the second room they had booked.

...

Alastair and Dick Roman were having an argument. Dick was actually starting to worry that the Winchesters might actually stop him as his most trusted men started disappearing, and Alastair was thinking he needed to pull himself together so they could defeat the Winchesters. Dick suddenly had an idea.

"What we need is bargaining chips, which is why my right hand man is going to go get some. Dean spent some time with them and was building a family with them. Their names are Lisa and Ben. Unfortunately, the angel Castiel erased their memories of Dean, so they won't remember him, so it would not be the full desired effect on him. This is why we are performing this ritual, to revive another bargaining chip," Dick was telling Alastair as he finished putting together a little recipe in a bowl. He then started speaking an incantation in Latin, and when he was done, he lit a match and set the ingredients in the bowl on fire. As they burned, there was a bright light, then it disappeared, replace by a man.

"My dear friend Alastair, meet Bobby Singer," Dick said as he smiled at the sight of the man who had been killed, and now resurrected, by his hand.


	20. Chapter 19

Adam was asleep in his hotel room when he heard a knock at the door. He sat up quickly and looked around for a weapon, not knowing who would be at his door. Seeing nothing else, he grabbed a broom and unlocked the door. He opened it and noticed a woman with long brown hair and strikingly beautiful brown eyes.

"Who are you," he asked her as he lowered the broom.

"I'm the one who can help you find Sam and Dean. You need my help," She replied.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Ruby," she said with a smile. "and I know where they are. They are in DC."

...

Dean walked to the door of their hotel room to answer the frantic knocking. He opened it to find Garth, who rushed into the hotel room.

"Shut the door," he almost screamed.

"What's the problem," Dean asked as he shut the door.

"My apartment was burned down and I'm really scared," he replied.

Garth's phone started ringing, he pulled it out and answered it and started talking to someone as Dean walked across the room to where Emma, Bela, Cass, Meg, and Sam were sitting. Garth hung up the phone and turned to face them.

"That was Ellen, she wants me to check something out in Washington DC. I got to go," he told them. He glanced over at Emma and when she looked at him, he looked down. Then, he left the hotel room.

"Well, that was weird," Dean said with a chuckle. His phone started buzzing. he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"I just got a text from Ellen, it says head to DC. Need help! Urgent!

...

Bobby looked at Alastair and Dick Roman with disgust in his eyes.

"How are you doing Bobby," Dick asked him.

Bobby spit in his face in reply, then Dick punched him in the face, knocking him out.

...

John and Mary were heading to DC. They had just got a call from Ellen saying that she needed help on a job there. They thought it was odd that she would call them for help, but they decided to go anyways.

...

Gwen, Christian, Pamela, and Victor pulled into a hotel when they entered Washington DC. They had been looking for a job when they got a call from Jo saying that there was a job in DC she wanted them to check out. It must have been big if they were asking for help.

...

Ellen, Jo, Rufus, and Ash were in Lawrence, Kansas, just finishing up a job there. They were now heading back to the hotel to gather their belongings.

"Jo, have you seen my phone," she asked as they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"No, why," Jo replied.

"I can't find it," Ellen said with a sigh.

Just then Jo's phone rang, she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Dean." she said as she answered it.

"Jo, it's Dean. We got a big job in DC. We are going to need some help," he said.

"We'll be there," she replied as she hung up the phone.

"Where are we going," Rufus asked.

"DC, Sam and Dean need help on a job there," she replied.

...

Lisa and Ben walked out of the door to the hospital they had just been in. They had a relative there they were visiting. They walked past the hospital's sign on the way to their car. The sign they passed said DC MEDICAL on the side of it. They got in the car and started the ignition and started driving back to their relative's house.


	21. Chapter 20

Dean pulled the Impala up to the hotel in DC and noticed that their group was last to get there. They got out, grabbed their things and walked up to the floor where everyone was staying. They had ordered the whole floor, so they could have their privacy. Everyone was in the hallway chatting as Dean, Sam, Emma, Bela, Cass, and Meg walked towards them.

"It looks like you widened your group," John told Dean with a smile.

"Yeah I did," Dean replied, "Ellen why did you call us all here?"

"What are you talking about, you called me," she said with a worried expression on her face, "my phone is missing."

...

Adam sat next to Ruby on a bench, looking at the sunset. It seemed like he had not seen one in forever. They were in DC, now looking for Sam and Dean. Ruby had been checking all the near hotels, but had found nothing.

"Come on, there's one more hotel I want to check," she told him as she stood up.

He stood up and followed her. They walked in silence for about ten minutes until they came across the hotel.

"Bingo," Ruby said with a smirk as she saw one of the cars in the parking lot.

It was the Impala.

...

Dean was shocked by what Ellen had told him. Then everyone said that she had called them all there.

"Dean was the one to call us. I was the one to answer," Jo said, going to her mothers aid.

"That means that we were brought her for something else," John said, "and we need to be on high alert."

Just then, they heard the ding of the elevator, they all turned towards it. Adam walked out into the hallway. Everyone was shocked to see him there. Then Ruby walked out and stood behind him.

"Hi boys," she said with a smile, "long time, no see."

...

Alastair was pacing back and forth, rubbing his forehead.

"You are an idiot, he told Dick across the room.

"Do not worry my friend," Dick replied, "Bring Bobby and follow me.

Dick started to walk to the door as Alastair picked up Bobby, who was unconscious, and followed him. They walked outside and Dick stopped and turned to Alastair.

"They are all now fish in a barrel," he told him, then he turned and looked at The Washington Monument, " and if this goes according to plan, we are about to give them the biggest shock yet.


	22. Chapter 21

Dean pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ruby.

"Don't move," he barked at her, she stood where she was and smiled.

"I'm on your side, a mutual friend told me what was going on and asked me to bring baby brother there to you," she said as she pointed at Adam.

"What mutual friend," Sam asked her then looked down at the floor.

"Crowley, he is in the place I was, the place where all us supernatural creatures go when you kill us. Purgatory."

"Crowley is in purgatory," Cass questioned her.

"Yes, and he told me to help you lot kill as many Leviathans as we can, and I am going to do exactly that," she told them.

"If you double cross us, I will kill you again. Myself," Dean said as he lowered his gun.

"Wouldn't expect anything less," she mumbled as she sat in a chair near her.

...

"Did you send out the invitation," Dick asked Alastair as he entered the room.

"Yes, I gave it to the man at the front desk of the hotel.

"Good, now phase two begins," Dick responded with a smile.

Bobby opened his eyes and touched his head. It hurt really bad. He looked around him, Saw Dick and Alastair talking and a door not that far from them. They seemed to be in some kind of warehouse. Bobby quietly stood up and looked at the door, then at Dick. He ran, pushed Dick to the ground and ran for the door. He reached it and tore it open, and kept running.

...

Dean's small group of Cass, Bela, Emma, Meg, Sam, and himself went down to the lobby, they were going out to get something to eat. They stop when they see blood on the floor. They followed it until they got to the front desk. They saw the man who worked there, with his throat slashed open, behind him, on the wall, written in blood, was a message. "Come to the presidential conference later today. We need to talk. -Dick," Dean read aloud. They looked at one another, then headed back up to tell the others. They all got into the elevator, Sam hit the button, and it started up. Dean started laughing, the others looked at him as if he had finally lost it.

"What's funny," Emma asked.

"Two hunters, an Amazon, an angel, a demon, and a con artist, all in one elevator. It sounds like a stupid idea for a sitcom," Dean replied, then he started laughing again.

The others thought about it for a second, then started laughing too. Maybe they were crazy, or maybe they were so nervous about what would happen in the next few hours, that Dean's humor really lightened the mood for them. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. They went into the room where everybody else was. They told them about the message, and the dead desk clerk.

"That means that they knew we were here and did not try to kill us," John said, "Maybe they want to surrender or something, I think we should go and hear them out"

Everyone else agreed and they all left the hotel. Dean's group got to the Impala, and he opened his door. Emma walked up to him and touched his arm.

"I wanted to say something, before we left. I know that we are probably walking straight into danger, and things could take a turn for the worse. I just want you to know that I'm glad that you are my father," she told him as tears left her eyes. Dean embraced her in a hug, tears in his eyes as well.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he told her, and with that they got into the car, and got in line behind the other vehicles. A convoy of hunters, going to meet what could end up being their demise.


	23. Chapter 22

The group pulled up to into the already packed parking lot, hundreds of people were headed to the presidential conference. That was where Dick said he wanted to meet, and the group figured it was a trap. Still, they got out of the cars and walked with everyone else, ready for whatever awaited them.

...

Dick watched as Sam, Dean, Emma, and the others walked in. He smiled to himself, looked over to Alastair, and his smile widened.

"it's time," he said. "Let's start the show."

...

The group looked around, but did not see Dick, so they found seats and sat. They noticed everyone else had gotten quiet and they looked up to see the President of the United States walk over and stand at a podium, and he began to speak

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," He said, "I want to talk to you about a new plan a friend of mine has run past me. He thinks that we should change a few things, and I agreed after he talked me through it.

The president was interrupted by clapping, coming from the left of the stage. Dick Roman stepped out and smiled to the crowd.

"Here's my new friend now," the president remarked with a smile.

"That was Beautiful, Mr. President, can I say a few words," Dick asked.

"Why certainly, the people should hear about the idea from the man who came up with it," the president replied.

"Yes, well let's not talk about the plan, I want to talk about something else," he said with a twisted smile.

Dean and the others started to freak out as soon as they saw Dick walk out on the stage. They did not know what to do.

"If I could get everyone to look over at this group of people over here," Dick said, pointing directly at Dean. Heads turned to look.

"These people are what they call "hunters." They hunt supernatural creatures, without you lovely people of the world not even knowing about the dangers that are all around you. One of them even brought on the apocalypse, and you people are none the wiser. I think you have the right to know about these creatures, because I care about you, unlike this group. So, I would like to demonstrate what these creatures can do, with the help of some friends of mine."

Dick suddenly opened his Leviathan mouth, showing the crowd. People gasped and tried to get up, but suddenly Leviathans stood up from all over the stands. They started attacking people, preventing their escape. The hunters stood up, looking around at the chaos around them, shocked at what had just happened. Dick looked over at the president and smiled. "This is gonna be fun," he said as his face morphed into a leviathan once again.

**A/N: I don't want anyone to get angry by the character I added into this chapter so, I just want everyone to know that this president is a fictional character, and has nothing in common with any president past, or present. Thank you. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 23

The sound of a shotgun being fired rang out. Sam and Dean turn and see Bobby, aiming the gun at Dick Roman. He fired another shot, knocking Dick away from the president. The president quickly ran off the stage and got into the backseat of a car. The car sped away. Bobby ran up to the group of hunters.

"We need to get out of here," he said, then looked at Emma. "Especially her," he added.

The hunters did not argue, they started backing away towards their cars. Bobby was shooting any Leviathan who got near. Dean noticed how each shot was burning the Leviathan's flesh.

"What are you shooting them with," he asked, continuing to back towards the car.

"I found a cleaner powder that uses Borax," Booby replied.

One Leviathan got really close to Emma, and grabbed her. Garth punched it in the face, knocking it backwards. Bobby shot the Leviathan in the head. Dean saw something fall out of the Leviathan's pocket, a small pouch. He grabbed and stuffed it in his pocket. Dick was starting to walk towards them right as they got to the cars. They hurried and got in.

"You can run, but we will find you, and we will kill you all," Dick screamed at the group.

Dean took the shotgun and shot Dick in the chest as a reply. Dick fell to the ground as the group drove away.

"Booby, how are you alive," Sam asked.

"Dick brought me back, I don't know why, but he has much bigger plans if he just outed all supernatural creatures and the hunters," Bobby replied.

Dean took out the pouch the Leviathan had dropped when they shot him. He poured out its contents. 5 small flash drives fell into his hand.

"No way," he muttered to himself.

"Uh, Dean," he heard Garth call over to him.

Dean looked over and saw Garth kneeling beside Emma. He walked over to them, putting the flash drives in his pocket. As he got closer, he could see that Emma's side was bleeding.

"Oh my god," he said as he kneeled beside her. He lifted up her shirt and saw the bite marks of a Leviathan in her side.

"We need to get somewhere safe, NOW," he yelled up to Bela who was driving.

They stopped the bleeding as best as they could as they drove. They finally got to a hotel 2 hours away from DC. They all got into a room, and got to work on Emma's wound. They had gotten the bleeding to stop when suddenly a bright light began to shine from the center of the room.

...

Ben heard the doorbell ring, and he ran to answer it. There was a man standing there.

"Hello, my name is Alastair, and I was wondering if I could talk to you and your mother for a couple of minutes.

...

The bright light died down and standing there, in the middle of the room, was Chuck.

"Chuck," Sam asked, completely baffled to see him standing there.

"I think you know me well enough now to call me God," He replied.

"I think I'll stick to Chuck," Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"Preparing the end of the story," He replied.

Suddenly John, Mary, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Ash, Pamela, Victor, Gwen, and Christian all went and stood next to Chuck.

"What are you doing, Dean asked.

"They are not a part of the rest of this story," Chuck told him.

Dean was about to protest when Chuck snapped His fingers, and disappeared with the small group, leaving Sam, Dean, Emma, Bela, Meg, Cass, Ruby, Adam, Bobby, and Garth alone in the hotel room, suddenly very confused about what was about to happen.


	25. Chapter 24

"Mom," Ben called out as he looked at the man at the door. Lisa walked up and stood beside him.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Yes, if I could just have a moment of your time to talk to you and your son, that would be great," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we have time," she told him.

"That's too bad," he said as he lunged forward grabbing them both and dragging them across their front yard, to a van that was parked in front of the house, opened the back, and through them in.

...

Sam finished stitching Emma's side up as Dean grabbed his laptop, and plugged in the first flash drive. A message that said it was downloading contents flashed up. When it was done, another screen flashed up. It was black and the only thing on it was a message that said 1 of 7. Dean did the same with the other flash drives, and when they were all done, a map of the world popped up. There were flashing lights in 8 locations. One was in DC, and it had Dick Roman's name above it. the others had names that Dean did not recognize, but they must have been important to the leviathans. Dean zoomed in on the dot in DC, and noticed that it was not far from where they just were.

"I know where we need to go," he told the others.

"Dean, I don't think we should go right now, we just lost more than half of our team, and Emma probably needs to rest," Bela replied.

"I'm fine," Emma said as she stood up, "we should go."

The others agreed, so they stepped outside, and were shocked by what they saw. Reporters were all over the place, pointing microphones at the group.

"When did you find out about the supernatural creatures," one of them asked Sam, putting a microphone in his face.

"Why did you decide to start fighting them," another asked Dean.

As the questions kept coming, and more reporters began to swarm them, the group finally made it to the cars. Sam, Dean, Emma, Bela, Meg, and Cass all got into the Impala while Bobby,Ruby, Adam, and Garth got into another car. They quickly drove away, leaving the reporters far behind. They drove back to DC to the point on the map. It was a big black warehouse.

"Always a warehouse," Dean muttered as he got out of the Impala.

The group opened up the trunk of the Impala and started handing out weapons. Once they all had a weapon, they began to walk towards the warehouse.

"Are you guys ready," Dean asked them as he grabbed the door handle.

They nodded and he pulled the door open, aiming his gun inside. Dick sat in a chair in the center of the room, alone.

"Took you long enough," Dick said as he smiled.

"What are you talking about," Dean asked.

"I knew you were coming, even had one of my Leviathans put all of my little drives in a little pouch that I knew you would find, and you did everything according to my plan. Now, the main event can't start until Alastair gets here with the package, but I guess the other member of the party can come out now," he replied. A woman stepped out from the shadows, a woman who made Dean and Emma gasp.

"Mom," was all Emma could choke out.

**AN: I think there will be 1-2 more chapters in this story, and then, the sequel. This has been a very long road and I thank everyone who stuck with this story. The next chapter will probably be up in about a week.**


	26. Chapter 25

Dean was baffled to see the mother of his child standing there, so close. He never thought he would see her again. He didn't know how he felt about it, her being there. She had forgotten to mention that she was an Amazon Warrior and that she would bear his child. On the other hand, she had brought Emma into his life, and that had turned out okay.

"You can chat with each other until Alastair gets here, then we will have to begin the main event of the night," Dick said as he sat down in a chair.

Emma's mom ran over to Emma and embraced her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad to see you," she told Emma, "but we don't have much time so you need to listen to me. That man is very dangerous and you are the only one that can stop him."

"We already knew this, we just don't know how I am able to do it," Emma replied.

"It is inside you, it will only be triggered when you are ready," her mom told her.

"But how will I know when I'm ready," Emma asked.

"You will know, trust me," her mom said with a smile.

Dean motioned for the others to walk with him. They followed him to a corner of the room.

"We ned to figure out how we are going to get out of here if things go south," he told them.

"What do you have on your mind," Adam asked him.

"We could probably get out right now, hell, we could even get Emma's mom to come along," Ruby said.

"I kinda want to know what Alastair is bringing here," Bela remarked, with a glance at Dean.

"So do I," Dean replied to her, "Cass, Bobby, what do you guys think."

"I think we should get the hell out of here, like, now, before things get worse," Bobby said.

"We should see what Alastair is bringing, then we can get out of here if we need to," Cass quietly spoke, glancing at Dick.

Dean looked over at Emma, who was still talking to her was when the door opened again, and Alastair walked in, pushing two people with black bags over their heads.

"Finally," Dick said, standing up.

Dean and the others watched Dick and Alastair as they moved back over to Emma and her mom.

Dick walked towards them with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry dear, but it's time to say goodbye to mommy," He said, looking at Emma. Then he pulled out a gun and shot her mom in between her eyes.

**A/N: 1 more chapter to go! I seriously can not believe the road that this story has taken me on. After the final chapter of this story, I will begin working on the sequel. Please review!**

**2nd A/N: The next and final chapter of Emma Winchester will be posted on December 9th. I'm sorry it is taking so long, have just been really busy with school and holiday stuff, but you will get to read the conclusion very soon. As soon as I finish this story, I will begin to work on the second story.**

**-TJ**


	27. Chapter 26

It seemed as if everything was moving in slow motion. Emma's mom fell to the ground as Emma screamed. Dean and the others just stood still in shock, and Alastair pushed the two hooded people towards Dick Roman. Dean pulled Emma away from Alastair and Dick.

"Now the main event can begin," Dick said as he pulled away the hoods.

Dean gasped as he saw Lisa and Ben standing in front of him, gagged. He tried to run over to them, but Bobby and Cass held him back.

"Play nice and nothing happens to them," Alastair said with a smile.

"I will kill both of you," Dean muttered through a clenched jaw.

"You do not even know how to kill me," Dick replied, "it wouldn't matter if you did."

Emma was crouched over her mother's fallen body. Bela bent down and helped her to her feet. That was when she noticed Emma's eyes. They were glowing a bright white light. Dick saw it too, and looked over to Alastair with shocked eyes.

"Alastair, kill her, now," Dick yelled as he started to back away.

Alastair walked forward, pulling out a knife. Emma looked at him, and suddenly, he was lifted into the air. He started screaming out in agony and then he exploded into tiny pieces. Emma looked over at Dick next.

"You will suffer before you die," she said in a voice that sounded much older than she was.

A white ball formed in her hands and she shot it towards him. It knocked a giant hole in his chest and he fell to the ground. He began to laugh hysterically.

"You actually fell for it, she was right," he said as the others gathered around him.

"Who was right," Dean asked.

"Eve," Dick replied with a smirk, "when she was killed she was reborn in Purgatory, and before we hitched a ride inside the angel, she gave me a special power. You see, she wants to have a meeting with all of you, so, in the event of my death, she gave me a power that would send all near me to her. You are headed to her dominion, good luck." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breathing stopped. His body melted into a pool of black ooze that filled the whole floor. They could all feel it going around them. Then they were falling in a pool of darkness. Dean looked around at everyone in his group, his eyes finally falling on Emma, with her arm reaching out to him. He tried to reach it, but everything went black.

**A/N: I am ending this story there. The sequel should be up in a few weeks. It is titled Adventures in Purgatory. I thank all of you who have stuck with this story, and hope you will enjoy the sequel.**

**-TJ**


End file.
